A Night to Remember
by onetreefan
Summary: Elliot reflects on his life since the best thing in his life was killed. One night will help him heal. Post Fault Olivia dies when Gitano cut her throat.


**A Night to Remember  
songfic- Joe Diffie  
show- Law and Order: Special Victims Unit**

disclaimer: I do not own anything from Law and Order SVU or the song. They just seem to fit. Enjoy.

Summary: After a tough case, Elliot needs to remember his best friend and lover for strength. (Post Fault, yes I know there have been lots, but this is emotional. Liv didn't make it.) EO, and some angst.

Elliot entered his house silently. He took off his heavy jacket and made his way to the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator door and got a couple beers. When he closed the door, he looked up and saw a picture of her. It was simply her and her radiant smile. Elliot uncapped a beer and slowly made his way to his bedroom.

**Been one tough week, dead on my feet  
But, I've got plans for tonight  
When I'm feeling blue, know just what to do  
And how to make it right  
Seems like I've needed this forever  
Gonna have myself a night to remember  
**

  
When he went in there, he closed and locked the door. He made his way to the closet and removed two cardboard boxes, both slightly sealed. He placed them on the ground and went and opened his window. Though it was freezing out there, he remembered she loved the winter weather. He went around his room lighting every candle in sight. There must have been around seven to ten of them around there ranging in sizes and scents. He took another taste of his beer and made his way to the boxes on the ground. 

** Dim the lights, lock the door,  
spread your pictures On the floor,  
throw the dust off of our past let it All come floodin' back,  
cause' it ain't easy being Strong  
and when I can't forget your gone I just Surrender,  
and have myself a night to remember.**

Elliot opened the boxes and released everything to the ground. It was filled with pictures and memories. In the midst of it all, he found a case file with one name on the side... Olivia Benson. Elliot gulped the last of that beer and stared at the memories before him. Of the woman he loved, no loves. He picked up a picture of him and her at the more recent christmas party. She wore a vibrant sleeveless red dress with a locket as her jewelry accessory. They were dancing together and her head was tilted back. She was smiling because of a joke he whispered to her. Elliot stared at the picture remembering the memory.

_"Liv, you look beautiful."_

"My Elliot, you don't look so bad yourself," Olivia said as they made their way through the hotel doors towards the party suite. 

Within hours, they naturally found themselves closer together with his arm draped around her waist. The song "I'll Be Home for Christmas" came on and Elliot found a sudden urge to dance with her. 

"Liv,"

"Hmmm..." Olivia hummed in response.

"Dance with me."

"Okay, I'd love to." They made their way to the dance floor and held each other close. They danced slow through three songs forgetting where they were. Elliot looked down and was comforted by Olivia's closeness. Since the separation, she was the only one he could turn to. Since forever, she was the only one he could turn to. He opened his eyes and saw Munch, Fin, Casey and Cragen sharing glances and Fin handing some money to Munch. Elliot couldn't help but chuckle. Liv looked up and asked, "Elliot, what are you laughing at?"

"Looks like Fin just lost some more money to Munch. Doesn't he know he always loses?"

Olivia laughed at Elliot's statement. When she looked up at his blue eyes, they sparkled. He bent his head down slowly and brushed his lips over hers. She increased the pressure and they stood kissing in the middle of the dance floor. Their kiss ended when they heard "Damn it Munch!" from across the suite. They turned and saw Fin give Munch some more money and Munch simply laughing at his sudden wealth. Everyone from the 1-6 precinct laughed at this moment and Elliot and Olivia only held on tighter. Olivia pressed herself tighter along Elliot's body and whispered, "Merry Christmas Elliot Stabler, I love you."

Elliot looked down at her and smiled, "Merry Christmas to you Olivia Benson and I love you too." That was all that was said as they made their way out of the suite doors for the night.

**

Sad ain't my style but once in a while  
I just have to give in  
'Cause a woman like you, is so hard to lose  
You just don't want it to end  
I know this can't go on forever  
So tonight I'll have a night to remember

**

Elliot smiled as he looked at more candid shots of them together. Whether it be in the precinct or at a nicer restaurant, Olivia was always his angel in his eyes. He looked down and found a diamond ring along with a letter. Inside the ring was an engraving saying _Forever My Love._ He opened the letter and burst into silent tears. He saw the scribbled out writings in a small yellow note trying to find a logical way to propose to her. Everything he thought of sounded bad or unlike them. Elliot took the paper now dampened with his tears and threw it across the room. He held the ring in his strong hands and sat on his knees. He opened his second beer with no trouble and cried up in the air,

"Olivia! How could you leave me? I love you and you aren't here! There isn't a case or a moment that goes by without thoughts of you in my mind. I still can't believe you've been away for two years. Cragen wanted to get me a new partner, but I refused. There is no one like you Liv. No one at all. I do a lot of projects and high profile cases, but you know that already. I feel you with me all the time. I wish you were here with me. I want to feel you"

Elliot looked at a picture of them at an awards ceremony. They had received acknowledgment from the state for their partnership skills and helped boost 1-6's credibility. Her work with Maria, the young girl from Honduras, got her a special award for her dedication. She looked so beautiful. Elliot talked to the picture,

"Liv, there is a rape case that is very high profile right now. They wanted me to question the victim, but it was so hard. That was always your field. You seemed to identify with every case and I sometimes seem too rough. I always interrogated and you were the nurturer. Now that you are gone, there is only the rough. Lizzie and Dickie asked me the other day when I don't think of you. I didn't know what to say. To be honest,everything relates to you. I love everything about you. I feel you everywhere. I don't want or know how to let you go."

Elliot found a picture of them together in front of a Valentine banner in the precinct. It was a silly picture of him on the ground and her shooting a love arrow at him. The whole cupid theme hit the precinct the hardest that year. They were happy and as for Elliot and Olivia, they were in love. Elliot chuckled and wiped a tear away when he noticed her lipstick was slightly smudged on her lips and his lips were of a redder shade. He kept that picture for years and never noticed that silly moment until now. 

"Liv, I know you wouldn't want me to be sad about you forever, but I don't know how I can live without you. There are so many things I wish I can say. So many things I want to take back. I wasn't there to block Gitano's knife from cutting you. I was left with a choice between you and Ryan and I took too long. With every fiber of my being I want you here in my arms making love to me. I want to have a family with you and I want to grow old with you beside me. I can never let you go Olivia, because I will always always love you. I will always miss you and you are forever apart of me." 

Elliot finished his beer and cried holding a picture of her against his chest. The ring was still in his hand and he cried himself into a slumber, remembering and longing for his Olivia.

**

Dim the lights, lock the door,  
spread your pictures On the floor,  
throw the dust off of our past  
let it All come floodin' back,  
cause' it ain't easy being Strong  
and when I can't forget your gone I just Surrender,  
and have myself a night to remember.

**

Elliot woke up and found himself in a bedroom by the beach. He walked out the doors and stepped into soft white sand. When he looked up, he saw the most beautiful woman walking toward him. It was his Olivia. He ran to her and grabbed her and just held her. He kissed her skin remembering her touch and memorizing her scent. When he kissed her neck, he found no trace of a scar and he kissed her neck softly. When he gained composure, Elliot put her down and she smiled. Silently, she led him back to the bedroom. He layed down and held her close. He never wanted this moment to end. He squeezed tighter and she laughed at his fight against the dead. She looked up and kissed him softly on his lips. She looked into his eyes and took one of his hands in hers. She leaned into his chest and said,

"Elliot, I want to you live life again"

"Im living my life with you Olivia," he said as he held her close.

"Elliot, you are going to have to wake up again"

"Liv, I never want to let you go. I don't want to wake up with my heart broken again. I don't want to lose you all over again"

"My love, you will never lose me. I am always with you. I am walking beside you everywhere you go and most importantly, I will always live right here." She leaned down and kissed his chest where his heart layed beneath. 

"Liv, Im never going to let you go"

"Elliot, baby you need to wake up now"

"No, No Liv, you are going to be gone," He said as he held her even closer fighting back tears.

"Shhh... you always have me with you. Remember that I have never stopped loving you. I will always love you. You can always carry your love for me within you, but you need to let me go for yourself"

"Im never letting you go, Olivia. I love you"

"Be happy my love. I will always be apart of you. Forever my love"

"Kiss me." He said with pleading eyes. "Kiss me so I can remember you"

"I love you," she said softly as their lips met. Their love was pure and they were blinded by a white light.

**

Oh it ain't easy being strong  
and when I can't Forget your gone I'll just surrender  
and have Myself a night to remember

**

Elliot woke up to the sounds of New York and the morning glare waking him up. The windows were closed and the door was still locked. Though he was alone in his room once again, he felt a comforting warmth wash over him. He looked around the room to find the pictures and the empty beer bottles. He noticed that all the candles seemed to burn themselves out. He stood up from the ground and cracked his back still gazing at the pictures of his lover on the ground. As he was about to walk away, he felt a calming wind wash over him. He looked and still found the window closed. He knew it was Liv. He looked into his hand and found the engagement ring still strong in the palm of his hand. He found a chain on the ground and slipped the diamond ring inside of it. He locked the necklace around his neck and smiled. "I will always carry you with me my love. Time to live another day." With this he took off his shirt and packed up her pictures. Instead of leaving them in the closet, he placed them beside his bed. He took off his shirt and headed toward the showers ready to start living again, comforted in the fact that Olivia was with him... forever.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. I had a good time writing this! reviews are great! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Happy reading!**


End file.
